In the past, mobile handset users have been alerted of incoming phone calls by a ringer or a vibration mechanism in the mobile handset. A distinct audible ring is emitted from the mobile handset when the ringer detects the one or more signals representative of an incoming phone call. A problem with a ringer is that the audible ring emitted can be distracting to others in the vicinity of the mobile handset and a source of embarrassment for the mobile handset user, especially if the user forgets to turn the ringer off and ringer goes off in quiet locations and situations such as office meetings, libraries, churches, etc. Ringers can also be difficult to hear in loud environments (e.g., bars, concerts). Vibration mechanisms have been added to mobile handsets in an effort to reduce the distraction caused by the ringers of mobile handsets and to alert users when the phone is used in a loud environment. A vibration mechanism alerts the mobile handset user of an incoming call by vibrating, which the user senses. A problem with vibration mechanisms is that in certain situations, such as if the mobile handset is on a hard surface (e.g., table, desk), the vibration mechanism can emit an even more distracting noise than the ringer. Further, if the mobile handset is located across the room from the user or is not located against the user's body, the user may never sense or hear the vibration of an incoming call, causing the user to miss the call.